vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Frankenstein's Monster)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Dead Heat Summer Race! event. Saber's True Name is Frankenstein's Monster, an artificial "Eve" created by Victor Frankenstein who was abandoned due to her lack of empathy. While she would normally be summoned as a Berserker, this version of the Frankenstein’s Monster changed form in response to the season of summer. With her Saint Graph having also been tampered with a complete class change and possessing a negative affinity where she suffers from the heat. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Skewered Plasma Blade Name: Saber, Frankenstein, “Fran” Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Adept Swordswoman), Electricity Manipulation (Can release bursts of electricity with Bridal Chest), Energy Absorption (Galvanism absorbs energy and other immaterial forms of attack, converting them into electricity), Statistics Amplification (Can use the energy she generates from electricity to increase her Noble Phantasms power), Paralysis Inducement (With Skewered Plasma Blade), Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Berserk Mode, Rage Power and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Penthesilea, Artemis, Florence Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl). Higher with Skewered Plasma Blade (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings, and should be comparable to Blasted Tree. She can also increase its power by the energy she gains from electricity, increasing its potency even further) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is faster than her Berserker counterpart.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her Bridal Blade, higher with Skewered Plasma Blade Standard Equipment: Bridal Blade Intelligence: With her Mad Enhancement lowered, Frankenstein becomes much more composed in battle and can form much more cohesive thoughts. She is able to deftly wield her Bridal Blade in battle, altering its form in the middle of close-quarters to change up her combos and surprise enemies, allowing her to defeat skilled warriors like Penthesilea and Yan Qing. However, intense heat like summertime causes her to become incredibly sluggish and lazy, often resulting in her not fighting at her best. Weaknesses: Becomes incredibly sluggish when exposed to high temperatures, though she can still fight regardless. Her heart is within the core of the Bridal Blade, and she could run out of energy if separated from it and will be killed if it is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Skewered Plasma Blade: Thunder Blade of Impalement: Fran’s Noble Phantasm while in her swimsuit form. Using her Bridal Blade that has been modified from her Berserker forms mace into a sword by Babbage and Moriarty, Fran charges energy inside it and jumps into the air to drop down and pierce her blade at the enemy, where the pent up energy is released and stuns the enemy party. Bridal Blade: Maiden's Chastity (Lightning): Fran's own sword, originally her Berserker self's Bridal Chest that has been heavily modified by Moriarty and Babbage to reduce the weapon's weight. Much like Bridal Chest, it is capable of discharging electricity in combat (With the blade itself being made out of electricity as well) and convert the magical energy from Fran's surroundings into electricity to empower herself and ensure she doesn't waste any energy. However, her core is held within the blade's hilt, and if she is separated from it she could run out of energy and be killed if it was destroyed. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. With E-Rank Mad Enhancement, Frankenstein does not gain the benefits of Mad Enhancement, but still retains her capacity to think. However, she finds talking troublesome. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Despite her class, Frankenstein only possesses an E-Rank in the skill, making magic attacks only do less damage instead of being cancelled. *'Riding:' The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Frankenstein boasts an incredible EX-Rank with this skill, allowing her to ride any Phantasmal or Divine Beast, including dragons. Personal Skills *'Hollow Lamentation Towards the Intense Heat:' The form of Fran who has taken up the appearance as one suffering from the summer heat, where she feels hot, sulky, tired and slow. *'Moderate-load:' A lesser version of her Berserker self's Overload, converting the mana generated by Summer Galvanism into an even higher amount to increase the power of her Noble Phantasm. As a consequence, she also suffers damage. *'Summer Galvanism:' A skill that allows Frankenstein to generate mana from electricity. As she receives backup from Charles Babbage with this skill, he generates power as well however this makes Fran feel hot and sluggish as a result. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Servants Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users